Emison
by Angel loves PLL
Summary: Emily is afraid to reveal her secret about Alison but does. Do they get together or not?
1. chapter 1

Emison-Short Story

Emily POV-

I walk into school, with bed hair and everyone's staring at me. I walk into my first lesson with Mr Fitz. That's when I saw the blonde beauty staring at me!

Me: Good Morning Sir

Fitz: Good morning woah erm Emily

Great the teacher is staring to. I sit down in my seat, and Alison walks up to me. She took her seat next to me.

Ali: Are you okay?

Me: Perfectly fine why?

Ali: Em don't use that bull shit with me I've known you all my life so spill the beans

I sigh and think to myself for a moment.

Me: Couldn't sleep had a dream thats all

Ali: What was the dream about

I avoided the eye contact with her because she would know I was lying.

Me: Nothing

Ali: Em really

I snap at her great

Me: Nothing just leave it!

Ali: Ok

I am such an idiot why did I snap at her she was worried about me. I should apologize it isn't her fault you like her in a different way and you won't tell her.

Me: Ali I'm sorry...

But she interrupted me.

Ali: Don't, it's fine I'm used to people doing it to me.

I sigh and carry on.

Me: Ali I am sorry its just a bad day. And the dream was about you

Ali: What was it based on?

Me: I don't really want to talk about it Ali

Ali: But it was about me please Em

Oh my god what do I tell her I had a dream about us to being together and kissing in front of people and admitting that I liked her.

Me: I will tell you at some other point when we are alone

Ali: OK then I will ask to go to the toilet and when I leave you ask too.

Before I could answer Ali had already left the classroom. Guess I'm up.

Ali's POV-

What was the dream about? I didn't know but let's just make sure no one's in the toilets. I checked each cubicle and no one was in there. Then Emily walked through the door. I ran up behind her and locked the door. I turned back to her.

Me: So... what was the dream about?

I could see her sweating. I just waited for an answer.

Emily: Err I..i l-l-like y-you.

Emily just admitted that she likes me and all I can do is stand there with my mouth open.

Emily: I knew I shouldn't have told you.

Emily tried to unlock the door but I grabbed her arm and turned her around. Emily turned so that I couldn't see her face.

Me: Em look at me

Emily looked at me and she was crying. I felt heartbroken by just seeing her like this.

Me: I like you too Em

Emily shook her head.

Emily: Not in the way I like you

I just grabbed her face and crashed our lips together. I caught her off guard but she kissed me back. I pulled away and she was smiling.

Me: Are you sure?

I unlock the door and leave the bathroom.

Emily's POV-

I cannot believe what just happened we kissed. I decide to walk back to class. As I walk in I see Alison sitting smiling at me. I smiled back at her and sat next to her.

Authors note-

Sorry if it's bad first one. I will update probably tomorrow tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note - Haven't updated in a while sorry, my bad. Just been busy.

 _Alisons POV-_

 _The lesson finished with Mr Fitz. I enjoyed it though because me and Em were secretly holding hands under the table! I don't know where our friendship is going but I hope it's going to the next level. I haven't come out gay however, it will be easier with Em by my side. I am walking her home tonight. I can't wait but we have to tell the other girls at lunch. I will just message Emily to make sure._

 _To Emily- Hey Em, just wondering are we going to tell the girls about us at lunch or is it too soon? xx_

 _Oh my god. Emily quickly reply I need an answer. Piiinng!! Yes it's my phone._

 _To Ali- Hey Ali, I haven't asked the question yet and I'm not sure if I'm going too. Meet me in the toilets NOW!_

 _Oh no! Is Emily having doubts about us? What about if I have messed it up already._

 _No one's POV_

 _Alison walks up to her professor._

 _Alison- "Please can I go to the bathroom?"_

 _The teacher looks at her and nods his head yes. She walks out the classroom sweat dripping from her forehead. She makes her way to the bathroom and takes a big, deep breath before she enters.As she enters Emily is stood staring in the mirror, with a unidentifiable expression. Alison walks to the sink._

 _Alison- Em you wanted me to meet you, why?_

 _Emily turned to Alison and gives Alison a concerned expression._

 _Emily- I dont yhink this can work._

 _Alison nods her head and to walks out the bathroom._

 _Emily's POV_

 _I cannot believe I actually had the confidence to do that. She looked heartbroken. But she doesn't know what's about to happen._

 _Alison's POV_

 _I have tears streaming down my face. I am outside in the rain, sitting behind the bike shelter. I cannot believe Emily did that to me. Was she playing me all the time? Well I couldn't blame her. Nearly everyone wants me dead in this town, including my brother. I want to die right now! I'm going to have to text Spencer to take my bag with her to dinner._

 _To Spencer- Hey Spence, can you bring my bag woth you to lunch please. Caught up with some stuff so won't be back in class. Thank you and cya at lunch xx_

 _No one's POV_

 _Lunch is 5 minutes away. Emily is in the girls lessons and Alison is no where to be seen. Emily seems a little worried but Spencer reassured her that Alison would be down for lunch. Five minutes soon passed and the bell rang for lunch. Emily and the girls quickly rushed through the corridor's and into the cafeteria. No one was here yet, so they set up the surprise._

 _People came rushing through the doors to the cafeteria. Everyone was in on the surprise for Alison. Emily was no where in sight. Alison came walking down the stairs and into the cafeteria. Noel and Mona stopped her at the entrance of the cafeteria. Alison furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but Noel gave her a piece of card with some message on. Alison looked down and read it out loud._

 _Alison- Walk to Music 2._

 _Alison looked around and everyone was staring at her. She gulped and fought back the tears. Alison did as the message told her and finally arrived at Music 2. Lucas was stood with another card in his hand a box of chocolates. He handed her the card, then the chocolates. She read the note._

 _Alison- You know where you used to read._

 _Alison looked at Lucas and went to say something but he shrugged anf walked away. Alison walked into the library and to the Dickens section. She pulled out the book and a note fell out. She picked it up and read it._

 _Alison- Go to the theatre._

 _Alison huffed and walked out the library and into the theatre. The light were dim. There was several chairs, so Alison sat on one of them and put the chocolates on one of the others._

 _Then a figure walked out and the lights came shining down on the person. It was Spencer holding a sign saying 'WILL...'! Alison looked at her and made a face. Then another figure walked out and the light shined on him. It was Toby and he also had a sign saying 'YOU...'! Alison smiled and waited for another person to come out and it did. The light shone down on her. It was Hanna with a sign saying 'GO...'! Alison read it._

 _Alison- Will you go. What does the rest mean? Guys? Are you gonna answer me?_

 _Another person came out and it was Caleb. His sign said 'OUT...'! Then another person came out. Aria. Her sign saying 'WITH...'! Another person came out and it was Ezra. His sign saying 'ME...'! Alison read the note and pulled a funny face._

 _Alison- Who is asking that? Because it lands on Ezra and just no never_

 _Alison looked up and their was another person standing there. The light came on._

 _Emily-Me I'm asking._

 _Emily sign had a question mark on it. Alison smiled so hard. She ran up to Emily and kissed her passionately. Emily dropped the sign and wrapped her arms around Alison's waist, whilst Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck._

 **Author's note- I wilk try an update quite frequently. I love Emison. I ship it all the way. Who is with me?**


End file.
